extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzbek
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Western Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (750-1501) Muslim (since 1501) |government = Steppe Nomad (until 1501) Iqta (since 1501) |rank = Kingdom|tag = SHY|capital = Chimgi-Tura (1075) (1428-1446) Syghnak (1970) (1446-1500) Qaraqalpak (440) (1500-1501) Samarqand (454) (1501-1502) |culture = Uzbek (Turkestani)|development = Start: 141}} is a Sunni Uzbek steppe nomad located in the West Siberia and Central Asia regions of the Tartary subcontinent and the Ural region of the Eastern Europe subcontinent, all of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Grand Campaign' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Sunni countries: , and in 1428 the horde borders fellow Sunni countries ( and west, south and southeast), Tengri countries ( east), uncolonized native land north, waters of the Aral Sea southwest and the waters of lake Balchasj and lake Zaysan southeast. The steppe nomad will reform into a iqta in 1501. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Sunni in 1502, never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Shaybanid" on-file. Bug: Country is a generic monarchy instead of a steppe nomad. See also: , Decisions Form Bukhara * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestia Empire government reform ** Is ** Has embraced Late Feudalism ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Buxoro (442) ** Is NOT the overlord of * Effect(s): ** Buxoro (442) will become the new Capital *** Gain 2 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Xiva (441), Charjuy (444), Qarshi (453), Samarqand (454), Toshkent (457), Xojand (1967), Urganch (1973) and Bozok (2363) ** The type of Government changes to Monarchy ** Enact Iqta Government Reform ** Technology Group changed to Muslim ** Unit Type changed to Muslim ** Can embrace Bukhara Ideas and Tradition Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Uzbekistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Uzbek ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Khiva (441), Urgench (1973), Bakharaa (442), Samirqand (454), Qurshi (453), Tashqand (457) and Shaymakint (2433) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Uzbek Traditions and Ideas Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Uzbek countries Category:The Grand Campaign Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Asian countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Western Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Bugged